halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reynolds
Name? Does any know specifically were or when his name is stated in Halo 3?--0nyx Sp1k3r 00:31, 21 November 2007 (UTC) The same place you hear stackers name- the credits Hydraman30px 13:40, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ON sierra 117 at the start he says to johnson, Roger that, Reynolds out.Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 06:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Dead? I saw that at memorial you see a glimpse of a picture of a sargent that looks like Reynolds. Also how do you know he servived. Hydraman30px 13:45, 16 December 2007 (UTC) perhaps he canonically died on Floodgate, when all the infection forms attack him :That Marine is random every time, so it may not be him. You don't need to put a point behind what you say here, by the way. Smoke My pageMy talk Nope he must of died on floodgate because it IS the same marine which is reynolds and you can hear....... Female Marine: "Sergeant come on!" than the flood come........ Reynolds:"No NO NOOOOO" as he gets infected and a marine starts shooting him,when hes dead, .......Female Marine: "What are you doing! that was the sergeant! "........ Male marine:"That WAS the sergeant" He DOES appear on the Ark and the Covenant but he has NO lines and Sergeant Stacker is accually leading the platoon he is in so him on the Ark and the Covenant is a glitchGunnery Sargeant Stacker 07:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) thanks. I did think I never saw Reynolds at the end. :A lot of people were not seen in the end. Besides, there are other Marines with the exact same face. I've once saw two Reynolds at the same time. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:52, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Mombasa I've heard Sgt. Reynolds refer to the Scarab in New Mombasa a few times now... "This beats fighting a Scarab any day!", as said on Crow's Nest. I just walked by him again a second ago, and I think he said to me, "Hey, remember me? From New Mombasa?" Think he could have been one of the Marines you fight with there? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] Sword Wielding Minors and Blue Spiders 01:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Doubt it. Could just be an easter egg. -Omar-065 ::Actually, i think it's quite possible. The marines there were destroyed, but he may have escaped. I remember that some escaped, right? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) "Hey, remember me? From New Mombasa?"...I'm pretty sure the voice that said that during Crows Nest was Corporal Perez (he's the marine that meets you at the bottom of Sergeant Banks' building during "Metropolis").Domos-022 07:39, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Quotes Can his quotes be a separate article? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Done. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:42, 3 March 2009 (UTC) 77th Regiment? "He is assigned to the 77th Marine Regiment stationed at Voi, Kenya." Is there a source on this, other than that the 77th was featured in the Believe campaign? If not, we can't be sure about whether Reynolds was a part of the 77th, or if it's even really canon. Unless its existence has been confirmed elsewhere. --Jugus 06:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Picture I dont like the pic, it makes him look to mean, after all reynolds is a d**** and nobody likes him hes just a shadow of Pete Stacker!!!!Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 06:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Uh... so? Are you here to discuss the article, or are you just bringing back discussions that are long dead? SmokeSound off! 08:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Discrepancy Within the article it had previously said at certain points that Reynolds was being held atop the bridge by a Brute Captain Major and a Brute Bodyguard. Since what rank of Brute he is being held by differs situationally, what should the rank being mentioned in the article be? - [[User:Kurt - O51|'Turn' out the Lights,]] [[User:Kurt - O51|'on' your way Out]] 00:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC)